Mobile payment systems allow individuals and merchants to accept debit and credit cards on their smartphone, tablet, or other mobile computing device. Some mobile payment systems include a payment card reader that reads and transmits payment card information to a connected mobile computing device. These payment card readers require power to operate and transmit the payment card information to the mobile computing device. Some payment card readers include a processor to process the payment card information prior to transmitting the payment card information to the mobile computing device, which requires additional power.
Additionally, communication between the payment card reader and the mobile computing device typically requires hardware and/or software to act as a physical layer for the communication. When components of the payment card reader are updated or otherwise changed, it may be necessary to redesign the hardware and/or software that acts as the physical layer for communication between the payment card reader and the mobile computing device.
The figures depict various embodiments of the techniques described herein for purposes of illustration only. It should be readily recognized from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the techniques described herein.